


The Broken Serpent

by lady_knight_nel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Harry Potter, Not Beta Read, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_knight_nel/pseuds/lady_knight_nel
Summary: Aurora Potter always knew she was different. What she didn't know was that she was a witch and that Fate had many plans for her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I decided to start posting here too and not just on Fanfiction.net. This was the first story I've ever written. I'm still working on it but I am a procrastinator at heart so the updates will be slow.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> xoxo  
> -Nel

Chapter 1- the Great Escape

Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey, London, Great Britain  
Monday the 3d of August 1988  
1:00 AM

In one of the cookie cut houses in the very boring and normal neighbourhood of Privet Drive grew one little girl. She was a beautiful child of 8 years old with long scarlet hair that always seemed to not be able to decide whether it was wavy or curly. She was really short for her age and really skinny, but that was only the result of growing up the way she did. Though from all her features two stood out the most her luminous emerald green eyes, that seemed to always be able to see what others couldn't, and the strange lightning bold scar that was in her forehead, which she had taken to cover with her bangs. Her name was Aurora Belladonna Potter.

Although once an innocent child the treatment of her relatives resulted to her growing up much earlier than others of her age. After the age of five she stopped trying to get her uncle and aunt to love her and started trying to find ways to advance herself so she could one day escape from them, their harsh words and beatings. She was very advanced for her age, though not of her own doing. As she had no friends since her cousin scared them away, the only person that was ever kind to her was the sweet old librarian Mrs. Jones, who after realizing that she was not a crazy delinquent, started giving her books to take home to read.  
As a result, the library became her haven.

Aurora was currently in her cupboard under the stairs, the place where her aunt had put her after she was deemed old enough to walk and was reading for the third time the diary she had found in the attic in a small stuck of books when she was forced to clean it three days prior. Normally she wouldn't have cared about it but it had her mother's name on it and so the love starved girl had jumped the chance to learn more about her real family- the Dursleys’ didn’t count as her family but as her prison guards. Her relatives had told her that her parents died in a car crush and that they were good for nothing drunks but they lied all the time so she had learned to take everything they said with a grain of salt.

But right now, as she was reading what was apparently her mother's experience as an eleven-year-old who learned about magic and then went to her first year in a school that apparently taught witchcraft she wasn't sure if her mother was all there in the head. On one hand it would explain the weird things that seemed to happen when she was in distress, like coloring her teacher's hair blue when she was angry and appearing on the roof of the school out of thin air when her cousin and his gang were chasing her or the fact that she seemed to be able to feel other people's emotions and intentions or the most blatant of them all the fact that she could change the colour of her eyes and hair. But on the other hand, magic couldn't be real or could it she thought? It would explain all these things and her relative's dislike of her if they knew she was magic. There was one way to find out the truth, by going to London and finding out if Diagon Alley was actually real.

Aurora woke up the next morning at five am and got dressed in one of the jeans and shirts that fit her that wasn't her cousin's. She had bought them herself with the money she got from pit pocketing. She didn't really like doing it but she learned from a young age that she had to do everything she could to survive. She packed all the meager belongings she had in her tattered backpack and used her hairpins to open the locked door of her cupboard. It was one of the skills she had to learn in order to get enough to eat through raiding the fridge during the night. She went to the kitchen and packed her bag with some apples and two bottles of water; no matter what even if she didn't find Diagon Alley she wouldn't come back. Better a street kid or in an orphanage than a living servant. She looked around and found the flower pot where her aunt hoarded money for Dudley's weekly allowance. Inside she found 200 pounds so she would be good for a while. She opened the door and said goodbye to the place of her living hell for one last time then she turned around and didn't look back.

_line break_

Charing Cross Road, London, England, Great Britain

8:00 AM

After two bus changes and a lot of wandering later she finally found the tiny grubby looking pub that was the Leaky Cauldron. Giddy with excitement and with the realization that magic was actually real Aurora changed her hair to a light blond and her eyes to baby blue and walked in.

The inside wasn't really better than the outside but the wonderful feeling that she now recognized as magic was everywhere. It nearly took her breath away. She went in front of the bar where the owner seemed to be, a bald, tall man with a toothless smile that somehow seemed to radiate warmth.

'Excuse me', she said 'can you take me into Diagon Alley?'

'Of course, young lady' he answered peering at Aurora 'but where are your parents aren't you a little young to be here on your own?'

'They said they'll meet me there, they have a few errands to run' she said schooling her face to an innocent and truthful mask.

'Right this way then' he said and led her to a brick wall where he pressed some bricks three times that opened the wall.

Aurora let out a gasp at her first look of the magical shopping district. If she thought the Leaky Cauldron was full of the feel of magic then in the Alley she could practically breathe it. As she walked through it she looked at the shops and was mesmerized. It was like walking in an era of the past. The shops were housed in old buildings and All the people around her wore clothes that seemed to go back a century and it was clear that she stuck out from the crowd- again. The sun shone brightly on the windows of the shops' Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible, said a sign hanging over one of them, another shelled robes and another potions.

After a while of walking and admiring she stood in front of a snowy white building made of marble that towered over the other little shops. It was Gringotts, that according to her mother's diary was ran by goblins. Standing beside its burnished bronze door, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold were goblins that were a head shorter than her and had swarthy, clever faces and pointed beards. They bowed as she walked in and she bowed back without noticing their startled faces, more concerned with observing her surroundings. 

After taking notice of the warning on the wall she went to a teller, that was ran by a goblin with silver glasses.

'Good morning' she said 'would there be a way to see if my parents have left me an account?' she asked. The Dursleys lied about everything, so there was a big chance that her parents actually had money, only not in the mundane world.

'Name' he asked in a bored voice.

'Aurora Potter'.

That seemed to have picked his interest as he looked her up and down and, then he snorted 'Another one then. Let's see if you are actually who you say you are this time, 'he said perplexing her, 'Griphook' he barked to a younger goblin take this lady to the inheritance office'.

Griphook didn't wait for her, he just started walking, so she rushed to catch up with him. After many turns in the tunnel like system they finally arrived in front of the inheritance office. He knocked the door and after a moment a loud Enter was heard.

'Another one claiming to be the Potter heiress, Griphook said after the older goblin behind the desk asked him and then he left.  
Wait Potter heiress she thought, was she some kind of nobility? 

The goblin told her to sit and then took out a piece of parchment, a bowl with some weird designs and a blue liquid inside of it and a knife from his cupboard. After dipping the knife in the bowl for minute he said much to shock,

'Cut your finger and let three drops of blood to fall on the parchment', after realizing he wasn't kidding she did as said and watched, fascinated as letters started to appear on the parchment.

'Well it appears you are who you said you are Miss Potter' he said while handing her the parchment. She read it and re-read and then properly gaped at what she saw:

Aurora Belladonna Potter

Father: James Charlus Potter

Mother: Lilly Marie Potter nee Evans

Godfather: Sirius Orion Black

Godmother: Alice Fay Longbottom nee Aston

Titles:

Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter

Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black

Heiress to the Most Ancient and Honourable House of Peverell

Heiress to the Most Ancient and Honourable House of Slytherin

Heiress to the Most Ancient and Honourable House of Gryffindor

Status: Half Blood

'Could you explain it' she asked still shocked, ' I understand the Potter one but all the others…'

'Wait a minute Miss Potter I'll lead you to your account manager and he'll explain' .

After another long walk through the tunnels she was led to a bronze door. After knocking she walked in an office full of beautiful weapons on the walls that she was sure could kill someone very effectively and met another old goblin who introduced himself as Bloodtooth and who has been managing the Potter accounts for the last thirty years. After giving him the parchment with her titles she asked once gain for an explanation.

'Well Miss Potter your owning the House of Potter is obvious. You being the heiress of Gryffindor and Peverell is because the last of the Gryffindors was a girl who married in the Peverell line and likewise the last of the Peverells married into the Potter line. For the House of Black it seems your godfather has left you as his heiress, something that is possible only because you have Black blood inside your veins from your grandmother and through the magical ritual that made Sirius Black your godfather.. As for the Slytherin line it would appear your mother was from a line of squids who were direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin', he explained.

'How come I was not sent to live with one of my godparents then?', she asked one of the things that interested her the most and she could actually understand, if she had godparents then why was she left to the horrid Dursleys?

'Your godmother and her husband were attacked in the last war by Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband with some other Death Eaters and are therefore, in the mental wing of St. Mungo's. As for your godfather he was sent to Azkaban twelve years ago for betraying your parents to You-Know-Who and killing thirteen muggles', he explained.

'Wait! You-Know-Who? Death Eaters? Who are they?'

'You mean you don't know?', he asked now perplexed and worried. After she shook her head he started explaining about Voldemort, her parent's real cause of death and her becoming famous for something she didn't remembered doing'.

After the long explanation she was left reeling for some time from what she learned. She was famous and her parents weren't drunks. Then some things started not adding up so she asked 'If I am all famous and stuff then why was I left to my muggle aunt and uncle without anyone looking for me?'

'It seems that everyone that was in your parents will was somehow compromised and that one Albus Dumbledore decided that he could find you a suitable home on his own and also deemed himself as your magical guardian'.

She didn't like what she heard. From what she understood Albus Dumbledore was the headmaster of a school so what was he doing putting her in homes without permission and without checking on her to see if she was alright?

'Ok then. Is there a way for me to become emancipated and could give me the details of my accounts please?' she asked she didn't like that this Albus Dumbledore had control over her life so she had to try to get free.

'Well as you are the last of your line you can claim the last of the line clause when you are eleven and gain the lordships of your house, but you won't be able to sit on your seats in the Wizengamot before you are sixteen, but you can set proxies. As for your accounts I have been investing and managing them as was ordered by the last Lord Potter, before he died. Your network is worth approximately 700,000,000 galleons and this is without the Black fortune which is worth around 500, 000,00 galleons. In total you have about 1 billion galleons. One of the richest clients of our bank' He explained to her with a bloodthirsty grin and she was pretty sure she almost fainted. She was bloody rich and was made to live as a servant and was always called a burden by her so-called family.

'Could give me the copy of ledgers of my accounts along with the Black ones and a list of all the estates I have?' she asked.

Silently he gave her two large ledgers and a parchment with a list of houses:

Potter Manor (unplottable, somewhere in Wales)

Godric's Hallow Cottage (destroyed-national monument)

Potter Cabin (Sicily, Italy)

Black Manor (unplottable, somewhere in Ireland)

Grimmauld Place (Borough of Islington, London, England)

Black Island (somewhere in the Caribbean)

Black Chateau (Bordeaux, France)

Gryffindor Castle (somewhere in Scotland)

Slytherin Castle (somewhere in Ireland)

For once again she was shocked and she was ready to ask how to get there before Bloodtooth beat her to it 'This is a portkey for your Potter estates. Just say the name and you'll get there', he said while giving her a pendant with a golden ruby on it.

'Thank you. Could I visit my vaults now please?'

'Yes, I'll lead you there. You'll only be able to visit your trust vault until you are eleven though' he said as he led her to a car on a railway car. After a long thrilling ride, they made it to her vault which he opened with a key while he explained 'As you didn't seem to know about your inheritance I doubt you knew about your keys so with a small ritual I recollected them from wherever they were. Gringotts can’t have one of its best clients getting robbed. It’s bad for publicity'.

Then the door of the vault opened and she only saw gold. She went inside and after taking the pouch that Bloodtooth gave her she filled it with coins. Before she left she found in the corner two diaries and a letter on top of it with her name on it. They were from her parents. She didn't read them as she didn't think she had the composure for that yet. After all those ground shaking revelations she got out of the bank around two in the afternoon, dead tired. So, after eating a small lunch and buying some clothes she took her pendant and whispered Potter Manor. Then she was gone.


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Chapter 2 is up!  
> Enjoy!

Chapter 2-Home

Potter Manor (unplottable location)

Monday the 3d of August 1988

5:00 PM

 

With a loud thud Aurora fell to the ground on her back and in that moment she decided she hated portkeys. After she got her bearings back she stood up and looked around. Behind her was a forest and in front of her a huge golden gate. She put a hand on the handle and after she was deprived of some more of her blood she got in. Immediately a loud pop was heard and something small barreled at her feet almost knocking her over.

'Oh Mistress Aurora is back! Muffin and Mopsey missed little missees' said a squeaky and loud voice.

So, these are the house elves she thought. Thank God Bloodtooth told her about them or she'd be very confused right now and probably a bit terrified too about those little creatures with their bat like ears and big eyes. They were wearing little togas with the Potter Crest, a lion and a sword on them. And they both seemed to be females.

'Hello Mopsey and Muffin, could you give me a tour of the estate and tell me what you do?'

'Yes missus I Mopsey is responsible for the kitchen and the care of the little ones and Muffin is for cleaning and gardening' Mopsey answered as they led her through the manor. And she was very impressed. It was a threes story home made of stone surrounded by trees, with large windows with red story's and two towers on both sides of it. The inside of it was somehow even more impressive. The general colour scheme of the house seemed to be earth colours and lots of ruby red. There were 12 rooms including the master bedroom, a huge kitchen with a large marble bench in the middle of it,, a ball room a formal and an informal dining room, two living rooms, 14 bathrooms, a potions lab, a training room, a play room and a huge library with comfy looking couches in it. There was also a storage room and an attic. She didn’t know how everything fit here but she suspected magic. As she passed lots of paintings were introducing themselves to her in a frenzy

'Henry Potter the third your great grandfather dear Aurora',

'Helena Potter the greatest potioneer in the family, everything you need I'm here'...

The more she saw of her home the more she loved it. This was how a home was supposed to be like.

\- - - - - - - - - - 

That night in her room as she laid in bed after eating a lunch made by the fusing Mopsey 'Missus is too thin, Mopsey will fatten Missus up', and being introduced to her home she decided to read the letter left by her parents.   
She took a deep breath. It was from her father.

Dear Bambi,

If you are reading this then it means your momma and I are dead and you are in the care of either of your godparents. I am so sorry for not being there for you but at least you reading this means that we succeeded in saving your life. You see your momma found an old lost ritual which we are going to use against the Dark Lord Moldyshorts. The details will be on the diary which comes along with the letters.

I know you'll miss us love but you'll have to know that we will always be with you in your heart. I know anything I'll say won't make much difference to the fact I am not there but I will just give you some advice. Have fun and prank as many people as you can but without being malicious about it-it was something I did once for which I am not very proud- so I want you to learn from my past mistakes. Make as many friends as you can but give your loyalty only to those who deserve it and earn it. Don't discriminate by house, it was another mistake I made in my youth that I regret, believing that all Slytherins were evil, your mother had friends there and later in life I found some too. They are just a house and you could find lots of great people in it. On that note don't care what everyone says you can be on whatever house you want, even Slytherin and I'll still be proud of you.

I love you forever and ever,

Daddy.

Ps) Make the Marauders proud love- prank them all.

Aurora read the titles of the diaries, The Way of the Marauders and Lily's grimoire and while she was eager to read them, her body had other ideas. She fell asleep with tears in her eyes but a happy yet bittersweet grin on her face.

 

\- - - - - -

Hogwarts Castle, Scotland, Great Britain (Unplottable location)

 

Meanwhile in Hogwarts a certain headmaster won't learn of the disappearance of the girl-who-lived for at least a month and by then he won't be able to locate her until the time comes for her Hogwarts letter to be sent.


	3. Ride and Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Chapter 3 is here!   
> Hope you enjoy!  
> P.S. Thank you all for the kudos, bookmarks and comments.  
> xoxo  
> -Nel

3 years later…  
Potter Manor (unplottable location)  
Sunday the 1st of September 1991  
6:00 AM

Aurora Potter shot up from her bed, with her scarlet hair tangled and her shinning green eyes wide. She couldn't sleep any longer. It was the day she'd finally go to Hogwarts. She got up and went to the bathroom to wash up. The years since she'd escaped her relatives and their 'tender' care have seen great changes in her. She did not longer look to be three years younger than she was supposed to be, thanks to Mopsey's cooking and the power of nutrient potions, but she was still short for her age. She no longer looked malnourished; her pale skin now had a healthy glow to it. And the greater change of them all she was quite content with her life, though she was still terribly lonely, as much as she adored her house elves and respected the paintings of her ancestor, she longed for human contact even though she was scared to be treated so badly again.

She got dressed in a baby blue cotton dress and wore her silver robe on top of it and she put on her black lace up boots. She still delighted in wearing her own feminine clothes after spending seven years in Dudley's too large second-hand clothes and after many lessons with Mopsey and her grandmother Dorea in etiquette and pureblood politics and fashion, she took a liking to wearing robes, mostly because they had huge pockets (finally woman's clothing with big enough pockets!).

She went to the kitchen and ate the large breakfast that Mopsey had prepared for her and then headed to the library where her grandparent's portrait was for some last-minute advice.

Dorea Black looked at her granddaughter up and down and then nodded to herself; they have made her a proper heiress.

'Remember dear; behave like the proper lady of the House of Potter and Black. Do you have your rings on?' she asked referring to her ladyship and heirship rings, which she had gotten from Gringotts on her eleventh birthday. She thought back on that day.

Flashback

Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley, London, England.  
Friday the 31st of July 1991.

She was in Bloodtooth's office and in front of her where five boxes with each of her Houses coat of arms on top of them.

'Put them on Miss Potter and if the Family Magicks accept you you'll be the Lady of your Houses'.

'And if they don't?' she asked with trepidation.

'You'll see' he answered with a bloodthirsty grin that did nothing for her nerves.

She put on the Potter Lordship ring first. It had a gold band and a bright red ruby on top of it with a lion and a sword on top of it. After a second a warm feeling engulfed her like when she stayed in Potter Manor, full of all the fluffy feelings someone associated with family. Gryffindor's ring was quite the same. Though the other three seemed to judge her for way too long and then seemed to try to overpower her. But she didn't let them she fought back with everything she had in her until she was left drained but grudgingly accepted. She had gained a new kind of respect for the last Black Lords and heirs; the ring was bloody brutal.

'As you survived', survived? What the hell she thought. 'You are now Lady Aurora Belladonna Potter Slytherin Gryffindor Peverell, heiress Black. Sign here and you'll be officially emancipated. We will file it with the Ministry. If you don't want them all to be shown you can will the rings to be invisible.'

She did as she was told, she signed and then willed all the rings except the Potter one and the Black one to be invisible.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

She came back to the present and responded to her grandmother's question by showing her, her rings. Dorea nodded in approval.

'Remember what I taught you. Remember who you are. Remember who your family is' she lectured sternly then her face softened and she smiled a light smile 'And don't forget to have fun little Aura'.

'I will granny; I'll make you proud' she said solemnly and then went out of the room.

She went to her room and packed the last of her things in her satchel. Everything else was packed yesterday under the strict supervision of Mopsey and her beautiful snowy owl Enyo was let out to make her own way to Hogwarts. She double checked she had everything and then she put on her wand holster with her wand in it. She still remembered the day she got it.

Flashback

After she visited Gringotts and bought everything on her book list she went to buy the one thing she had wanted to buy all day. Her wand! Yes, she had trained in some spells and dueling with her great grandmother's wand but it wasn't the same. It didn't really feel complete and her spells came to her with difficulty.

She stood in front of the shop which was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as she stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner of the room. Aurora felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; she swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to her and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of her neck prickled. And then she felt elation and mischievousness from behind her that wasn't her own. Under the guidance of her great-great grandfather, who was the last empath of the family she had learned how to control her ability. She still didn't have complete control yet, that came with time, but she could now mute all the emotions in the air in a low frequency in order not get completely lost and crowded. She turned around abruptly and came face to face with an old man. His wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop seemed surprised she had noticed him. After a second, he gained his composure again and said in a soft voice 'Ah yes' 'Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Aurora Potter'. It wasn't a question. You have your mother’s eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy made of willow. Nice wand for charm work.'

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Aurora. Aurora wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. ‘Your father on the other hand favored, a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well I say your father favored it—it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course.'

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that she could almost see herself reflected in those misty eyes. 'And that's where…'

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Aurora's forehead with a long, white finger. 'I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it', he said softly. 'Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful and in the wrong hands… well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…'

He shook his head and then to Aurora's relief, he went and picked up a long tape measure. "Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander. ‘Well, now - Ms. Potter. Let me see.’ "Which is your wand arm?"

" I'm right-handed," said Aurora.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Aurora from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Ms. Potter. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Meanwhile Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Ms. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

She took it and waved it around a bit only for it to be snatched out of her hand immediately. In the same matter in continued for the next half of an hour. By then she had broken the windows, the chair, put Ollivanders' hair on fire and painted the whole room blue. The more she tried the happier Mr. Ollivander seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Aurora took the wand. She felt a sudden warmth in her fingers, but it felt incomplete like there was something missing but she didn't know what. She raised the wand above her head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a small stream of red sparks shot from the end.

'Well, well, well how curious it seems the phoenix feather has bonded with you but the wood hasn't.' Aurora felt her heart break; would she never find a wand?

'Don't you worry now Miss. Potter come this way', he said as he led her to a room in the back of the shop.

She was surprised in contrast to the shop this room was very organized. It was full with weird ingredients in labeled jars and cubes of wood organized alphabetically. 'Now Miss. Potter touch every one of these woods and pick whichever feels right for you' he instructed with a somewhat crazed smile on his face.

She touched every single one of them and she felt warmth from two a reddish one which was labeled as hazel and a light brown one with red swirls which was called Elder. She picked them up and showed them to Mr. Ollivander who after a moment of ogling at them let out a delightful laugh. 'A great destiny you have there Miss Potter, a great destiny indeed.' He said in a soft wistful voice 'Now let's if you'll bond to another core too, usually in the rare cases that two woods are needed two cores can be used too' 'Again feel the ingredients and pick the one that feels right'.

Once again, she found two a thestral's tail hair and a basilisks' horn. Ollivander just looked at them and shook his head 'You are full of surprises Miss Potter. Come back in two hours and I'll have it ready. This might the most fun wand I've made in the last thirty years' he said with a joyous smile. Aurora could feel his excitement and fought hard not to be affected, so she left quickly and let the genius to his work.

After a hearty lunch in Vertical Alley and some window shopping, Aurora came back to the shop. She just came in when Mr. Ollivander appeared with a velvet box and large grin on his face. 'Miss. Potter this is my masterpiece' he said. ‘Your wand has many rare ingredients. And it was difficult to make. But is seems your wand is a wand suited for a gray wizard who can use all types of magic. You have a phoenix feather, which is a light being, a thestral's tail hair, which no matter what everyone says is a being of gray magic and a basilisks' horn, a dark creature, which is rumored to be the core of Salazar's Slytherin wand.'

Aurora's interest was now piqued. She didn't know that there were so many meanings behind wand making. 'What about the woods then? What do they mean?' she asked.

Ollivander seemed even more delighted to have gathered her attention, and he explained with an enthusiasm only someone who talks about something they love have. 'The combination of your woods is very strange. But the woods individually are very unique. A sensitive wand, hazel often reflects its owner's emotional state, and works best for a master who understands and can manage their own feelings. Others should be very careful handling a hazel wand if its owner has recently lost their temper, or suffered a serious disappointment, because the wand will absorb such energy and discharge it unpredictably. The positive aspect of a hazel wand more than makes up for such minor discomforts, however, for it is capable of outstanding magic in the hands of the skillful and is so devoted to its owner that it often 'wilts' at the end of its master's life. The elder wood on the other hand is the rarest wand wood of all, and reputed to be deeply unlucky, the elder wand is trickier to master than any other. It contains powerful magic, but scorns to remain with any owner who is not the superior of his or her company; it takes a remarkable wizard to keep the elder wand for any length of time. Only a highly unusual person will find their perfect match in elder, and on the rare occasion when such a pairing occurs, I take it as certain that the witch or wizard in question is marked out for a special destiny. An additional fact that I have unearthed during my long years of study is that the owners of elder wands almost always feel a powerful affinity with those chosen by rowan.' (Pottermore)

'Add to that the fact that it so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother - why, its brother gave you that scar', he said while he examined her 'You are destined for great things Miss Potter, good or bad they'll be great.' He said while giving her the box. She opened it and took a first look of her wand. It was thick in size with a light brown with red swirls colour on it and the handle had a phoenix feather engraved on it. The moment she touched it- it felt like coming home from a bad day, comforting and the connection was immediate between them. She waved it a bit and a plethora of colours appeared. It was phenomenal if she said so herself.

'Wonderful Miss. Potter, that'll be fifty galleons as it had to be remade with very rare ingredients'. She paid and left with a good luck from Mr. Ollivander. For some reason she got the feeling there was an unspoken 'you'll need it there' but she let it slide.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Aurora took her satchel, her feather light charmed and shrank trunk and the basket full of food that Mopsey had prepared for her for the ride to school. Said goodbye to her tearful house elves 'Mistress better eat and wear warm clothes' and going through the floo and a loud shout of 'PLATFORM 9 ¾' she disappeared.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

Platform 9 ¾ , Kings Cross, London, England, Great Britain.  
10:00 AM

Aurora stumbled out of the floo network with a swear. The floo hated her she knew it. Even though she got better at traveling through the floo and she didn't land on her butt all the time she still hadn't mastered it. The platform was mostly empty as she had appeared an hour early in order not to get crowded. She found a compartment on the back of the train all the while thanking feather light and shrinking charms and after she unshrunk her trunk she got comfortable. She took out a quilt from her satchel and a book on ancient runes which she took a liking to after reading her mother's diary and had started studying with the help of one of her ancestors and started reading.

About forty minutes later there was a knock on the door of her compartment, which after a loud 'enter' from her opened. She looked up and, on the doorway, stood a tall lanky boy with light brown hair with a reddish sheen to it, blue electric eyes and aristocratic looking cheekbones. 'May I sit here' he asked in a light voice. She could feel relief, a bit of pain and curiosity from him. What a weird and concerning mix of emotions. 'Of course,' she responded with an equally light voice.

After he sat down and got comfortable he took a look at her, eyes lingering on the Potter crest on her robes for a moment, nodded and introduced himself   
'Theodore Nott. Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Nott'.

She responded in kind 'Aurora Potter. Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Black and Potter'. (She didn’t want to make it known that she was a Lady until the time was needed.) She was impressed the only indication of his surprise was the widening of his eyes. She decided that she liked Theodore Nott. He didn't ogle at her and his eyes seemed to be as sad as hers when she looks in the mirror. He felt like a kindred spirit. After that he took out a book as well and they fell in a comfortable silence.

Theodore Nott didn't know what to make of Aurora Potter. She was a tiny little thing with wild hair in the colour of blood and soulful emerald eyes that seemed broken for whatever reason. She seemed to swim into the quilt she had on top of her. The most surprising of it all was that she didn't seem arrogant like he expected her to be nor did she seem disgusted by him for his father's misgivings. He quite liked her company as she didn't seem to have the constant need to fill the air with chatter.

Surprisingly it was him that broke the silence. 'What are you reading?'

'Oh' her green eyes wide with excitement to talk about one of her favorite subjects 'it's a book about ancient runes written by one of my ancestors, Rosalina Potter. It's really interesting it talks about all the uses of runes in rituals'.

That piqued his interest, that's a really advanced topic. 'Wow! That's really advanced. I've read a bit on the topic from the books in my family's library. Are you more interested in the more theoretical or practical approach…?'

And that's how they passed the next hour discussing about runes and other rare pieces of magic they've read about until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. It opened and a tall Italian boy appeared with caramel tone skin, high cheekbones and honey-amber almost golden eyes. 'Can I sit here' he asked in a musical voice.

Aurora could feel some curiosity and some annoyance from him. Why he was annoyed she had no idea. When she thought that he sharply turned around from where he was looking at Theo and looked at her with a piercing stare.

'Of course' said Theo, which caused him to let her out of his heavy stare. He organized his trunk, took a seat beside her and introduced himself

'Blaise Zabini. Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Zabini.' 'I've already met Theodore. You are?' he asked in a drawl. He seemed to be almost amused by her. Something that without her empathy she wouldn't be able to realize as the only indicator was the amused shine of his eyes. The only emotion that appeared in his otherwise bored visage.

'Aurora Potter. Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Black and Potter' she responded. To her surprise he took her wrist and gave it a light kiss and said in a husky voice 'Pleasure'. The moment his skin touched hers it felt like a current of electricity had shot through her and by the widening of his eyes he felt it too. She could feel his emotions much clearer and they almost overcrowded her. Surprise, curiosity, loneliness, wonderment…

A light cough from Theo shot them out of the haze that had fallen over them. They separated from each other and Aurora could feel her cheeks reddening.

'Well Blaise' she said awkwardly 'Theodore and I were just discussing about Elemental Magicks. Do you know anything on the topic?' she asked. And by the lightening of his eyes she'd hit jackpot.

After two hours of discussion on obscure topics and the boys’ discovery that she didn't really know anything about quidditch, which led to a one-hour explanation about it, even though they both preferred watching than playing. And a discussion about the Houses, which went a bit like this:

'I want to be in Slytherin,' said Blaise in a light voice.

'Me too, though Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad' agreed Theodore.

Then they both turned around and focused on Aurora. Even though everyone expected her to be in Gryffindor they thought that she would be either a snake or a raven.

'Well' she said 'I am not sure but I think I'd prefer either Ravenclaw or Slytherin' she answered to the boys' delight. They have become quite fond of her in their short time together and wouldn't want to lose her due to house rivalries.

They were interrupted again. There was a knock on the door of their compartment and a round-faced boy with dark blond hair and brown eyes appeared.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Aurora, feeling sorry for the boy. 'You can ask the prefects for help they might know something.'

"Yes," said the boy lightning up a bit 'Thank you I'll do just that' and he left.

Before anyone could say anything the door abruptly opened again and a girl appeared she was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said, Blaise in a clipped voice, already not very impressed with her, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the book on Aurora' s lap.

'Oh, what is this book? It wasn't on the book list. Are you sure it is allowed? Can I read it when you finish with it?' she asked in one breath.

She sat down next to Theodore who looked taken aback by her gal. 

'Yes, it is allowed and no I won't give it to you I don't even know you', Aurora shot back insulted.

'You are quite rude, aren't you? You cannot just hoard a book.' She sniffed.

' By the way, I am Hermione Granger' she said in a superior sort of way. 'Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. You should wear your robes' and with that she left leaving them reeling from her rude attitude. She called Aurora rude and she didn't even ask their names.

After a while they calmed down and ate the food they had with them from home and some sweets from the trolley. The lull of the train led Aurora to Morpheus hands.

She woke up from Blaise's' voice.

'Aurora wake up we're almost there. We should change clothes'.

Aurora sleepily rubbed her eyes and yawned. She stood up and left the compartment for the boys to change and they in turn left for her to change.

She wore a grey skirt and a white short-sleeved shirt and a sweater vest. She also wore black knee-high combat boots as opposed to the standards Mary-janes, following her Grandfather's advice of a slippery ground.

'It's time to go' said Blaise. 'We leave our trunks on the train'

She nodded and they stepped out on the platform, excited for the years to come.


End file.
